Prefer to Live or to Die
by HedgehogCompose
Summary: The famous blue hedgehog is having nightmares and prolepsis and is now concerned for his friends' welfare. Not only is the signs showing him what he thinks he will become, also the death of everyone he loves and cares about, are being played back, showing the murder is out there. Soon Sonic will have a choice, will he live or will he die to save the ones he loves before it happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Prefer to Live or to Die**

Summary Extended

The famous blue hedgehog is having nightmares and prolepsis (flashbacks but in future tense) and is now concerned for his friends' welfare. Not only is the signs showing him what he thinks he will become, also the death of everyone he loves and cares about, are being played back, showing the murder is out there. Soon Sonic will have a choice, will he live or will he die to save the ones he loves before it happens. This story contains Sonic/Amy romance and slight Knuckles/Rouge. The characters are also slightly older, playing 5 years after the last episode of Sonic X. If you don't know how old they are, I will post the ages down at the bottom for you.

Enjoy.

Chapter One - Nightmares and the Master Emerald.

"_I shall ask you, would you prefer to live…or die? That is a hard choice, you're down in rock bottom and yet is there any reason why you should live? You're powers are draining and my ability is improving. There is no way you can survive this anymore, you are over. You hear me…OVER!" _

_My heart, I can feel it, slowly pumping in my chest. I try to grip it, feeling as if it would stop the gruesome pain. But now I'm crawling desperately on the cold stone floor, my legs are weak and arms are barely able to carry me across to the corner of the room. Why am I so weak? I hear the echoes of the dark voice and a sudden light spot, shining down over the other side of the room. It catches my attention, making me turn lightly to stare up at a small innocent body, hanging down from the ceiling by a thick rope. As I study the body, I resist the tears that urge to come from my eyes. My brother, my young best friend hanging, dead. His yellow fur was stained red from his own blood and his opened wide eyes show the lifeless suffer he had before his killing. _

"_Why, why would you do this to me!" I wailed, "What did he ever do to you" at this point, all I hear laughter, edging me closer to misery and disappointment. I could have saved him. But I didn't. He could still be alive, but he's not. Why should I live? I struggle across over to a small table in the centre of the room, where lied a pistol with 1 bullet left. I grabbed it shakily in my grasp and pointed it to my head, staring gloomily at the silver lining metal casting. I prefer to die. _

(Sonic's POV)

Panic! I leaped from my bed at the shot of the gun striking, ringing heavily in my ears, and crouched onto the floor, before hitting my head on my nightstand. This had created a loud bang, awaking up the friendly yellow fox next-door.

"Sonic? Are you ok in there?" I heard the fox call out, worried for me. I didn't answer, instead I gripped my chest and looked for my heartbeat, hoping that the sight that I had imagined, was all a dream. Merely yet, a nightmare. "Sonic? Everything alright?" at this point, he was stood outside my door, knocking softly.

Rubbing my bump on my head, I sat up, looking at my surroundings. I was in my room, on the floor, beside my bed. Slowly I rubbed my eyes and brushed my nose before getting up and answering to Tails, who was insisting on a reply.

"Yea' sorry…fell out of bed"

"How did you fall out of bed?" the fox asked curiously, as he waited outside my bedroom door. This was obviously a clueless morning question, which he didn't think through. How else would someone fall out of bed?

"I rolled over" I said dumbly, picking myself up properly. "That's how most people fall out of bed Tails" I remarked, irritable from my sudden awakening. To this I got no reply, but the small shadow from under my door had gone, making me suspect that he had either gone back to bed, or gone downstairs for breakfast.

Now that I was fully awake, I decided to freshen up in the bathroom and make my way down the stairs into the kitchen, where Tails was preparing his bowl of cereal.

"Morning" I greeted, watching him take his seat at the table. He nodded back, too tired to respond. As I watched him, it brought me back to my dream. The thought of Tails dead would break me, he was like my baby brother who I needed to protect and look after. There was a special bond between us, he was the only one I could really talk too, express my troubles too. Though, I highly doubt I would tell him about this dream, especially with him dying in it, I don't think he would be so sure on me.

"What are you still doing here?" the fox asked, catching my attention. My ears perked as I stared down at him, confused. "You're never here for breakfast…you're normally on your run now" he was right. I never stayed for breakfast, even if the breakfast was chilly-dogs, I would still refuse. The thought of being up first thing in the morning and sitting down to eat was rather unsettling for me; I prefer to be up running around the fields and hills, enjoying the fresh air. "Well? Are you staying for breakfast or not?" the fox groaned, he was obviously irritable from me waking him up from my fall this morning. I'm not surprised.

"Chill your beans, I'm going" I said with a cocky grin on my face. "See ya later kiddo" with this, I pushed the backdoor open and charged out, creating a flash of blue behind me. As I raced off, I began to take quick glances around me, the trees were waving in the wind, the sun was out shining and reflecting back from the river, flowers were out and showing off their bright coloured petals. It was a nice summer's day, perfect for me to go and wind Knuckles up.

Taking my route, I ran to Angel Island, where my red echidna friend was, humming and waving his arms in front of the Master Emerald.

"What is it, Master Emerald?" he chanted, holding his hands up to the shining rock. "Tell me, show me" he begged. The emerald glowed brighter and brighter, but made no attempt in showing Knuckles the reason it was glowing in the first place. Causing him to have a tantrum. "Why will you not show me!" he snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. "I am the guardian, and I beg you to show me what is wrong" he shouted.

"Talking to the rock again?" I asked, coming from hiding. "It won't reply back to you" I did a few footsteps towards the altar, but was stopped dramatically.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" he raged, charging down the steps at me. "The Master Emerald has been acting up, I'm not sure why…it's refusing to tell me" this made me cock my eyebrow at him, with suspicion.

"Well, let me speak to the stupid rock then" I urged him back up the steps, as I made myself go forward.

"She is not a rock…she is a powerful stone emerald that-"

"Blah, blah, blah…Knuckles, think about what your saying…it's like your married to the thing" I laughed at this, but Knuckles continued to hold me back, keeping me away from the Master Emerald.

"I am its guardian, I can't risk anything to happen to it, it is the energy of the island, it's what keeps it afloat, you have to stay away" the more Knuckles pushed me away, the more I had the urge to wind him up, so I skidded past him and made my way up, with Knuckles chasing after me with a worried expression. "Sonic! Wait…no!" he reached his hand out for me, as I reached the shining rock. As I gleamed with pride, something didn't seem right. A burst of energy surrounded me, taking me by surprise. "Sonic! What did you do!" Knuckles roared, as he reached out for me. Suddenly, I watched Knuckles' shocked look across his face, as I was taken back, dragged by the energy of the Master Emerald, into its core. "Sonic? Sonic!" I heard him yell.

Suddenly, my vision blurred and my hearing vanished. I could no longer hear Knuckles' shouts, or a twinkling sound of the energy that had taken me. I heard nothing. It was like I was dead?

"_Father, where did Uncle Knuckles die?" said a childish voice. It was a young girl's voice that sounded sweet and innocent. As I opened my eyes, my vision began to come back, showing something that looked slightly different to what it was. I was still on Angel Island, but it wasn't surrounded by thousands of trees, only a few dead ones, and the grass wasn't green, it was a dry dust of mud. Everything was dull, unhappy and dead. I kneeled up from the ground, dusting myself off before turning to the altar, it was cracked and half of the steps were missing, like it had been bombed. _

_That's when I saw a little blue hedgehog, in a white dress, skipping along in front of the altar, along with her father. Who looked a lot like myself. As I stood up, the girl began to sing to herself, twisting and jumping over the rocks and dried mud. _

"_Is this it father? Where he died?" the little girl said softly, as she stopped beside the altar. She pointed to the top and stared hopelessly back at the taller hedgehog. Who looked up, ashamed. _

"_Yes Amelia, that is where he died…" the hedgehog replied. "Be careful, this place can be very dangerous" he watched as his daughter skipped across, and up the few steps of the altar, climbing up higher and higher. "Amy! Come back here" the father shouted, realising where she was running off too. Amy? I watched as the little girl reached the top, and smiled proudly. _

"_Daddy, I made it…come and look" she waved down at him, jumping around happily. But the father didn't look impressed. _

"_Amy! Get back down here now…please" he called up, looking worried. I stared frightened. I could feel something bad was going to happen, especially to that little girl named Amy. She was gloating happily, like I was when I made it to the top. She must have been my daughter, and I must have been that father, calling her down. _

"_Father, I don't see his body…I don't see Knuckles' body" she stated, looking around at the top. I stared blankly. Why was she looking for Knuckles' body, how did he die? _

"_Amelia, please…" the father began. He brushed his face and sighed deeply. "We should of never came here…I told you it was too dangerous" _

"_But father" _

"_No! GET DOWN HERE… NOW!" he shouted. _

"_But"_

"_NOW!" I looked at the father, me, the older version. His eyes were glowing red and his rage was kicking in. It was like he was in some kind of trance, a deadly one. "Amy…Amy get here now" he shouted, panting hard. "I don't want to hurt you" he called up to her. My eyes widened. Hurt her? Like I would lay my hand on my own child?_

"_Yes father" the child whispered. At this point, she looked scared, but like she was used to it. As I watched her climb down the steps, I noticed a hand print shaped bruise on her arm as the sleeve was pulled up. It was mine. That handprint…it belonged to me. As she made it to the bottom step, the father grabbed her and pulled her down to the floor sharply. _

"_I warned you…do not test me child!" he snapped, snarling at her. This frightened the little girl, as he raised his hand up, ready to smack her. Now my heart was pumping. I watched as it came down to hit her, just as I ran towards him, to prevent it._

"_Hey!" I shouted. I grabbed his arm, only for it to go straight through me, like I was some kind of ghost. I turned round, and the impact echoed as the hand hit her hard in the chest. _

_The girl squealed and the father continued, not stopping his attack to the poor child. I tried to stop it, but my efforts made no contact towards them. I couldn't bare it, it was making me sweat and tear, watching as this poor child was beaten to death by me, her own father._

"_Stop it! Leave her alone!" I shouted at him. But it continued. Soon the hand became a fist and the more the girl cried out, the more I felt sick. Until soon enough, the father stood up, looking down at the body. _

_His red eyes suddenly dropped, changing back to green and his fist soon fell back to his side. _

"_Not again… Amy! Amy…speak to me!" he fell to his knees, and picked up the body, holding her close to his chest. "Why! Amelia…I'm so sorry…please…are you still with me?" he stroked her face, with his hand, tears rolling down his face. _

_I watched with misery, as the body he was holding was dead. There was nothing he could do, nothing to bring her back. My own eyes were watering. How could I do that to a child? My own flesh and blood. As tears fell down my cheeks, my vision became blurry once more. Taking me back to reality. _

"Sonic? Can you hear me?" it was Knuckles. "Sonic!" his loud voice made my eyes shot open, to see him staring down at me with deep thought. "What did the Master Emerald do to you…you look pale" he stated, studying my face.

"Huh?...I" I tried to sit up, but my body disobeyed. It didn't like the idea of me getting up any time soon. "Amy?" I mumbled, trying to remember the child's name. "Amy!" I cried. Knuckles glanced at me, confused.

"Amy? What about her?" the echidna questioned, standing up from me. Amy? She must have been named after my good friend Amy Rose…maybe there was a connection. "Sonic? Is Amy in some kind of trouble or something?"

I sat up, pushing my torso up and looked forward.

"I don't know…" I said softly. "There was a girl…her name was Amy. She was my Amy" I muttered. It was hard for me to speak it out, without sounding like some kind of freak, claiming that Amy was somehow my daughter, and I beat her up.

"Your Amy? Did the Master Emerald suddenly give you a love potion for Amy?" he joked. I shook my head, re-thinking the memory through. Did that mean…I killed Knuckles too? I looked at him, his eyebrow lifted in wonder, curious to what I was thinking. "Sonic…what happened"

"It showed me…the future I think, I had a daughter…named after Amy and I…I…"my eyes became watery once more, but I tried to keep them back. "I beat her to death…punched her so many times…I hurt her…killed her"

At this point, I was merely in my own mind. But Knuckles seemed slightly confused; maybe he was thinking why the Master Emerald showed me such a dramatic future memory, knowing that I would never do that in the future. Or maybe he was trying to fit the pieces together.

"Sonic…I think you should go home, you are obviously having some kind of mucked-up nightmare that is affecting you. Just go home" he told me.

I nodded at this, standing up and taking small steps till I reached the bottom of the altar. I looked at the spot, where she was brutally attacked and passed it, not turning back. I needed to get out of here. I needed to be somewhere calm and safe.

(Knuckles' POV)

Maybe he was having a bad time. This is what I thought when I watched him walk off into the distance. To confess to beating someone to death…surely that wasn't right. The Master Emerald must have made a mistake. The Sonic the hedgehog, beating a child to death, I highly doubt that. He and I may have issues, but even I know that he would never officially hurt me like that, or kill me.

I turned back to the glowing Master Emerald and sighed, placing my hand softly on her. I wanted to know what was wrong with her, why she was playing up and glowing the way she was. But nothing I did or said made any difference.

"If only you could tell me…what is wrong with you? Maybe I could help you" I told her. The emerald flashed once more, before dying down completely, making me sigh heavily.

Whatever was wrong with the Master Emerald, it must have something to do with Sonic. It just has too. Why else would she show something to him and not to me? I am her guardian; I protect her and care for her, like a father to a daughter. And yet she resists telling me anything at all.

I sighed again, brushing my hand across the front of her.

"Is it that you are scared to tell me? Is it something about me and Sonic?" I tried to think more into it, maybe the reason why she wasn't showing me anything is because she is frightened to show me, to show me my future that involves Sonic. I should ask her, comfort her. "Master Emerald, show me my future…does it involve Sonic?" I pressed my palm against her, and breathed, feeling an electric shock come from deep within her. With this, came my future. Flashing before my eyes.

As I opened my eyes, I stared back at her with fear. That was why she didn't want to see it. Now I understand my future, my life, my death. It was him.

* * *

As promised. The ages of the characters -

Sonic the Hedgehog: 20 years old.  
Knuckles the Echdina: 21 years old.  
Miles 'Tails' Prower: 13 years old.  
Amy Rose: 17 years old.  
Cream the Rabbit: 10 years old.  
Rouge the Bat: 22 years old. (I think)

No more characters will be included at the moment, until they appear in the story.

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Writer's Message – For any reader who may or may not be confused on this story. The italic font style means flash-forward tense (future tense). So anything that "IS" in italic font is not in the present time of the story. Just in case it got slightly confusing. ****  
**

* * *

Chapter Two - The Right Person

"_Living is such a terrible mistake, why would think anyone would want to you to stay and live on. With your way of life, I suggest you do yourself a favour and put an end to it now. While you still have control over it"_

(Amy's POV)

"Cream, would you pass me the butter?" I asked nicely, as I added the flour to the bowl.  
"Of course, here you go Amy" said the rabbit as she passed me the tub of butter. This was mine and Cream's baking day, it was such a nice hobby to do in the week, it was also one of the things that made me stop chasing Sonic. Maybe because I never had time anymore to fuss over the blue blur. Besides I prefer baking.

We mixed the ingredients and placed them in the trays before shoving them in the hot oven. Yummy vanilla cakes dressed in white icing. We always made 9 cakes, and gave them out to everyone, just because we could and we were nice like that.

"Amy, me and Cheese will be back later, to decorate them" the rabbit said, as she grabbed her jacket. "I'll see you very soon" to this I smiled and nodded. Cream was one of my best friends, she was always so polite and gentle, and nothing made her angry or made her raise her voice, unlike me. We were such an odd pair, best friends but completely different to each other. Maybe that was the reason we were so good together. She was my calming strategy; she was always the one to calm me down when I was angry. That's why I love her so.

While Cream was out, this gave me time to spend on my own, whether it was reading the latest magazine or simply watching some plain TV. I was easy-going, nothing bothered me much anymore.

(Sonic's POV)

I didn't know where to go, where I would be safe from these haunting memories. I had eventually rubbed my tears away and thought the best place to go would be one of the girl's houses. Cream and her mother Vanilla, lived a little further away from where I was, so perhaps, Amy's was the right choice to go. So I made my way there, walking slowly as I could.

As I came up to her pathway, I noticed she was inside, due to the light coming from the TV screen. She must have been watching the telly, to keep her busy.

Opening her gate, I watched as everything suddenly became blurry once more. Like I had a bit too much to drink. A red mist staggered over my eyes, making me find it hard to see, before looking straight at the door once more.

_I stumbled over the garden, and instead of knocking on the door, I slammed it right open, before moving my way inside. It was like I couldn't control it, like something was happening to me. _

"_Honey, I'm home!" I shouted, flopping onto the sofa. There was no reply. "Honey! I'm home!" I shouted again. This time I was completely unaware of what I was doing. "GET DOWN HERE NOW!" I roared, screaming up at her. This made Amy peek out from the top of the stairs. She looked frightened and feared by me. _

"_I-I'm coming…what would you like for tea?" she asked, shakily as she made her way down the stairs. This is when I got a clear view of her, and was shocked to see her face. Her face was white, like she was dead and she had one closed black eye, on her right side, which looked like she had been beaten up or harmed. I wanted to say 'who did that to you' but I think I already guessed it. Her dress was ripped and torn showing parts of her skin on show, as well as the long cuts on her legs. What did I do to her? She looked so upset, I'm surprised, she hasn't tried to kill herself or run away. _

"_Get me anything! And stop standing there…you're fat body is blocking the TV!" I snapped. I growled at myself. How could I say that, she was a twig, it looked like she had barely eaten for herself in over a month. _

"_Yes…ok" was all she said, before she walked away into the kitchen. While she was preparing my food, I randomly stood up, and made my way in there, just to see what she was doing. She was cooking, over the cooker, heating up sausages to make chilly-dogs. _

"_What are you making?" I asked her, a bit more politely this time. _

"_Chilly-dogs…are they ok for you?" she had to double check, I could see in her eyes, she was unsure if I would flip out on her or not. _

"_That's fine" _

_There was silence and I made my way in more, closer to her. I felt like she wanted to talk to me, about something. _

"_Anything wrong?" I wondered, feeling her tension. _

"_Well…I do have something to say…it's quite important" she said softly, hoping I would listen to her. now she had turned to face me. "I've been to the doctors, about that sickness I had" she paused, looking deep into my eyes. "And they said…I'm pr" she paused again, as my toplip began to lift up. "Pregnant" _

"_Pregnant?" I repeated. So that explained Amelia, when the Master Emerald showed me. _

"_Yes, but if you don't want it, I'll get rid of it…for you" she muttered under her breath. I could tell that wasn't what she wanted to do and that she was only saying that so I was slightly kinder to her. _

"_Why do you want to get rid of it? Is it because of me?" my tone had become a bit sharper; I wasn't understanding her situation properly. "IS IT?" I shouted. Now I was urging myself to stay calm. I didn't want to hurt Amy, but my physical body was saying otherwise. Before I knew it, I had grabbed her by the quills and threw her to the floor. _

"_Sonic, please…I just didn't think you wanted it" she cried, struggling on the floor. "Please" she begged. By now, I kneeled down beside her, and looked deadly into her eyes. I knew what I was going to do, and I couldn't bare it. I couldn't watch it, I couldn't hear it. I had lifted up her dress, and started my punishment for her. I could tell by the screams and cries she didn't want it. Not from me, she deserves so much better. _

"_Sonic, please…AHHH" _

Now I had felt sick and wrong. It was like these future memories were haunting me. As I zoned back into the present, I was stood back at the gate, where I had been previously, like nothing had ever happened.

Maybe this was all a nightmare, maybe I was having these strange imaginations because something bad was going to happen. It could be a sign.

"Sonic? Is that you?" said a familiar voice, at the door. I turned my head from the gate to the pink hedgehog who was smiling sweetly back at me. "It's not like you to come and visit me" she stated, leaning back against her door.

Now I didn't know whether it was a good idea to be visiting Amy, she looked so shocked but happy I had come to greet her. But with these imaginations, I didn't know whether it would happen. With this, I glared at her, edging further into her garden and to the door, where she stood.

"Are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost" the female asked, moving aside for me to enter her home. "Sonic, are you alright?" I ignored her at first, more interested in how everything was arranged, like the layout of the furniture. Luckily, it wasn't the same. "Would you like a drink? Cup of tea? Orange juice?" Amy continued to list the drinks she had in her fridge, before turning back to me. "Anything?" she wondered.

"Yeah, I'll have a orange juice please Ames" I said slowly.

"One orange juice coming right up" she said, making her way into the kitchen. This made me follow her, before stopping in front of the kitchen floor and staring down at it with horror. "Umm…something interest you on my floor?" she asked, holding the glass in her hand. I shook my head, glancing back at her.

"No, just admiring the clean surface" I lied.

"Oh, thank you. I cleaned it this morning" she smiled widely, taking a glimpse below her. "I wasn't sure on whether I should use strawberry delight or cherry bomb floor cleaner, so I used both" she looked back up at me with a wider smile, showing her white teeth.

"Well then" I started. I brushed my quills back and grinned at her before taking the glass from her hand. "I really think I should be going…"

"What? But you just got here" she whined, gripping to my arm. "At least stay until Cream comes back, it's nice to have company" she admitted to me. At this point, her eyes began to twinkle at me, shining brighter in my view.

"Hmm…I don't know" I said calmly.

"Oh please Sonic, it's not every day I get to hang out with you" she muttered, holding my wrist. "I just enjoy company" now it sounded like she was begging me, begging me to stay.

"Fine, but until Cream comes back" I told her. We made our way back into the lounge, with my glass of orange juice in my hand and sat down on her brown loveseat. Amy sat next to me, further to the edge, to give me more room. "So…" I mumbled, breaking the silence.

"So…" Amy repeated, twiddling with her gloves. "Have you seen Eggman lately?" she asked, nervously looking up at me.

"Not since a month ago, when he attacked the city. No" I replied, keeping my cool. She awed at me, before looking back down at her hands that were now sat in her lap. There was silence again and this time, I stared at her, studying her.

I could tell she was nervous, but most girls were when they sat next to me. Her green eyes flickered, back and forth from her hands to the TV, before taking a quick glimpse at me from the corner of her eye. To this I smiled at her, sipping my drink and placing it on the coffee table in front of us.

"Did you know it's my birthday soon?" she admitted, blushing pink in her cheeks. At this I was surprised, did that mean she was going to be 17? Or 18? I knew it was one of them. Now I felt bad, how could I forget Amy's birthday and her age. "I'm going to be 18 Sonic" she said, pushing her hands through the tight gap between her knees. She was becoming shy.

"Oh, the big one, eight. You're making me feel old now Ames" I sniggered at her, but she rolled her eyes, blushing deeper.

"Yeah, well…I'm not sure what I want for my birthday" she whispered. A party maybe? I thought that was what everyone wanted for their birthday? Maybe I was wrong. "I just want to go out there…and experience things now. Do you know what I mean?" now she was looking directly into my eyes.

"Experience things? Like…" I urged her to explain in more detail, as I was quite unsure myself.

"You know, I'm going to be 18…" she shyly moved away from me, sighing deeply. "Rouge said she is going to take me out, so I can explore and try new things" now I had clocked on, after hearing Rouge's name, I now knew what she was talking about.

"Amy you don't need to rush yourself" I told her. "Just let it come to you when you're ready" at this point, I wished I hadn't of said anything, as I felt something. The thought of Amy, with someone else, doing that sort of stuff, made my heart pounce. I felt slightly sick, like I had competition.

"You really think so?"

"Um…well yeah" now I was hesitant, scratching the back of my head nervously, I smiled at her. "I think you should do it your way, not anyone else's" I told her.

"Well, I suppose you do have a point" she mumbled under her breath.

"Yeah, I think you should wait for the right person before you try anything" I said, feeling slightly protective all of a sudden. At this she shrugged her shoulders.

"If you say so, but what if I don't find that person? I need to go out to meet him" she stated. This was true. How else would she find her knight in shining armour? Growling to myself, I shrugged my shoulders at her.

"They will find you?" I said, slightly unsure. She nodded.

"Right…hey Sonic?" she piped up. Hearing my name, made me jump at her. She wanted to ask me something, I could feel it. "What's it like?" this made my ears drop.

What's it like? Well what was it like? In fact I wouldn't know. I never really got to that stage. Yes, I didn't know what it was like because I haven't done it. But I couldn't let her think that. Gosh no. I am not that sort of person to just accept every little thing given to me. Sure, I've had loads of people offer it to me, but I turned it down. Maybe…I was waiting for the right person too?

"Sonic?" this caught my attention, as I snapped my head back to face her.

"Oh…well…um, I can't just tell you…It needs to be a surprise" I said, sitting back in the chair. She eyed me, confused. "You know, everyone is different"

"But…does it hurt?" she mumbled under her breath. "I'm just scared it will hurt"

This made me look at her softly and sweetly. She was frightened. The thought of anyone hurting her would make me angry besides I would try to prevent her from doing anything like that. Like a brother to a sister. I wouldn't want her getting ditched afterwards or left to suffer. This resorted back to my imagination. Her screams echoed in my ears, the thought of me, hurting her in that way. It was disgusting. A sweet innocent young lady like herself, she needed comfort, protection, love.

Now that I think about it, that imagination would never happen in really life. I don't like Amy in that way. I wouldn't love her like that. Or care for her more like a lover than a friend. Would I?

"As long as you find someone who is willing to look after you and protect you, I highly doubt they will try to hurt you" I said softly. To this, she nodded. Her eyes twinkled at me, full of hope and great expectations. She deserved the best, that's what I thought. She needed someone who would look after her. And knowing that she was completely off her crush for me, I knew it I would not be part of her future.

'What are you saying Sonic? You don't want her?' a voice inside me whispered. 'All this time, you have never wanted to be with Miss Rose?' it said, slightly angered at me. I tried to ignore it, watching Amy's expression on her face.

Before I knew it, she jumped onto me, hugging me warmly.

"Thank you Sonic, you're a really good friend" she mumbled. 'Yeah, friend' my mind repeated. 'Just a friend'. I tried to ignore it, before wrapping my arms around her, and pulling her in tighter.

"You're welcome Amy"


End file.
